2 Weeks Off
by EminemxWWEFan
Summary: John works full time in the WWE. Working for them is starting to put a strain on his marriage and especially his relationship with teenage daughter, Sian. The only solution.. To take 2 Weeks Off.
1. Chapter 1

It was morning in Long Beach, California. John's alarm was set for 5:30am. He didn't have to be out of the house until 6:20 but he hates rushing! BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP. His alarm goes off.. "Ugh.." he thought. He really didn't want to wake up because he knew it was going to be a long, busy day. All he wanted to do was spend the day at home with his wife and daughters.

John finally gets his butt out of bed at 5:40am, he laid there for 10 minutes staring at his wife, "How lucky am I to have such a beautiful woman to call my wife?" he thought.

John gets a quick shower before he has his breakfast, egg white omelet. His wife, former WWE Diva, Tiffany comes down stairs whilst he is eating his breakfast. "Good morning baby" she says wrapping her arms around his neck. "Good morning beautiful" he says kissing her cheek, she walks to the fridge and gets the orange juice.

"So.. How long are you going to be away for this time?" she asks "I dunno.. Few days maybe" he replies. Tiffany sighs, "What is your problem Tiff?" he asks telling something is bothering her.

"I don't want you to go.. Me and the girls never see you or never spend time with you.. It's annoying!" She says with her arms crossed, "Aw baby, im sorry!" John walks over to her and hugs her tightly, after the hug he looks dead into her eyes "You and the girls mean more to me then life itself, and I hate to see you unhappy. I'm sorry"

"No, John im sorry. I'm being stupid, wrestling is your job and I know you have to be on the road and how hard it is to be on there. I shouldnt have said that. I was being stupid and unthoughtful.. I love you" she says pulling him into another hug "I love you too" he replies.

* * *

It's 6:10am now and Sian's alarm has just gone off..  
**About Sian;**  
_Sian Diana Marie Cena is the eldest daughter of Tiffany and John. She is 14 years old and loves Eminem and Rock bands. She has her Septum, Snake Bites and Smiley pierced. Sian looks just like Tiffany, she has long blonde hair, very skinny and tall. Her style is very punk-ish and tomboy-ish. She says "I wouldn't be seen dead in heels". She loves Apple products and she is a daddy's girl. Sian is dyslexic, she gets confused easy and doesn't do well with numbers. She is very caring and loving towards her younger siblings and is very sarcastic and funny and half of the time that gets her into trouble in school. Her parents have give up telling her to behave so now they just find it funny and laugh with Sian about it._

Her alarm is[Eminem- Lose Yourself], it takes her about a minute to wake up to the song.

She wakes up and goes straight down stairs for breakfast when she sees her mom and dad kissing in the kitchen. "Eww guys, get a room!" she says in disgust, they both stop kissing,

John walks over to where he was sitting before and Tiffany carries on making breakfast, "Goodmorning Sian" John says to his daughter "Goodmorning dad.. Your on the road today arn't you?" she says in an upset tone. "Yes I am.." Sian looks at him then looks away.

She hates it when her dad goes on the road, she is always worried he will die in a plane crash or car crash. She knows she shouldnt think like that but she does. Also she hates that he is even a wrestler. She hates the wrestling bizz, always has and always will. And when John gets injured it makes her hate it even more!

"You know what.. Im not hungry.. Im going to get ready" Sian runs up stairs. "Could you be more insensive?" Tiffany asks, pissed off at John "What did I do? It was the truth.. I wasn't going to lie to her"

"But John you could have said it in a better way.. You know how much she hates it when you go on the road". "You know what.. Fuck this, im not arguing with you over my job AGAIN.. Im going now.. Bye"

John walks up stairs and leaves. Tiffany sighs thinking she shouldnt have said anything in the begining to start an argument. She runs upstairs after Sian to see Sian laid on her bed.

"Baby.. Are you ok?" she asks walking into the teenagers bedroom. "I'm fine.. I over reacted with dad didn't I?" she asks sitting up then looking at her mom "No.. No you didn't" Sian sighs knowing her mother is lying.

"I'm gonna go apologize to him" she stands up and heads for the door. "Sian wait.." Sian turns around "..Dont bother, your dads left" "Did he leave because of me?" she asks with a sad look,

"No Sian, your dad needed to go catch his flight. Now come on, lets stop talking about this because its.. 6:30 and you need to get your butt in the shower for school" she smiles at her mother and hugs her "I love you"

Tiffany is confussed and hugs her back, Sian never says I Love You, especially to her mom. "Whats bought this one?" her mom asks, confussed because Sian isnt really a hug type of person "I know we don't exactly get along all the time but I want you to know I still love you" she said breaking the hug "Aw and I love you too"  
Tiffany could tell Sian was uset. She gets like this every time her dad went on the road. She may be 14 years old and look all tough with her friends and piercing but deep down she is very emotinal.

Tiffany breaks the hug "Sweetie.. I know your upset and I know you hate it when your father goes on the road but it is his job and well.. We need the money WWE gives us. Your father loves you very much and so do I.. We just have to keep strong and remember.. He will be home soon"

Sian wipes a tear from her eye and smiles "True" "Now, how about we rent a few movies today and just have a girly day.. Just the two of us, yeah?" "But mom.. What about school and the twins?"

"The twins can go to Velvet's for the day and its only one day sweetheart, its not going to hurt" she replies smiling "You are the best mom ever!" she says hugging her.. They go into the twins room to wake them up for Velvet's.

* * *

**About The Twins;**  
**Brianna;**  
Brianna Aaliyah Cena is the eldest twin out of her and her sister. She only gets called Brianna if she is in trouble, it's Bria normally. She is 5 years old and has tanned skin and blonde hair. She loves Parks, Swimming and the movie Mr Poppers Penguins. She doesn't really care too much about fashion and hates the girly shows on TV. She doesn't mind getting muddy and loves to watch football with her dad and uncles. She is a very much Daddy's Girl.  
**Reylyn;**  
Reylyn Bethany Cena is the youngest out of the Cena clang but most defiantly is the loudest. Sometimes people shorten Reylyn to Reya. She has a mind of her own has always has a smile on her face of is always laughing. She is 5 and has tanned skin and blonde hair. She loves Animals, Barney and Friends, Barbie and Fruit Pots. She is a girly girl and loves pink and sparkly things. She hates sports and is a Mommy's Girl.

To be honest the twins are very different when it comes to sleeping. Bria is a very light sleeper and will wake up if someone makes the slightest noise. Reya however.. She is a heavy sleeper!

It takes a while to wake her up! Even a thunder-storm wouldnt wake this little girl up. As soon as they both walk into the room Bria can tell and opens her eyes, Sian walks over to her and sits next to her and whispers to her,

"You and Reya are going to Velvet's for the day today, ok?" Bria nods and yawns.

Tiffany had the task of waking Reylyn up. The one thing that is hardest of the day is waking that 5-year-old up.

After 15 mins of non-stop "REYA WAKE UP ANGEL" and some "REGINAE GET YOUR BUTT UP", she finally moves and says "What.. Do you want?".  
Reya is very tired so she isnt in the best mood. "You and your sister are going to Auntie Velvet's for the day! C'mon get moving, ill be taking you over there soon!" Reya makes a bug "UGH" and her and her sister get out of bed.

* * *

The twins had gone to Velvet's and Sian and Tiffany had picked a lot of films to choose from;

_What To Expect When Your Expecting_  
_The Lucky One_  
_Spring Breakers_  
_Safe Haven_  
_A Good Day To Die Hard_  
_Step Brothers_  
and _I Give It A Year._

They spent the day together is something they never do. They had a lot of fun laughing and eating popcorn together and just having a Mother, Daughter day. They really enjoyed it.

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's taken me so long to write this and I've finally brought myself to write it, I don't know why but I'm always putting this story off when I think about writing it But its here now, Chapter 2 :)**

**oh oh yeah and I botched so much in the last chapter like Reylyn's name in one bit were it was 'Reginae'. The character was called Reginae before I changed it to Reylyn, sorry I forgot to change that! My bad.**

3 days later

_- Cena House, Livingroom -_

Sian was home alone. Her dad was on the road and her mom and sisters were out somewhere. Sian was just sat in the living room, watching British TV show EastEnders, it isn't aired on USA TV so she watches it on YouTube. Last year Sian, her sisters and mom went on the European WWE tour with John. It was then Sian started watching EastEnders and has since been hooked. The show is a soap opera, it has so many storylines and it is based in East London. Some storylines include, drug use, rape, racism, domestic violence, murder, kidnapping, theft, arson and runaway children.

The storyline Sian likes most and is into most is the Michael/Janine/Alice story line which is about to come to an end...

* * *

_-The ending of the episode-_

_Alice is staining at the window. Waiting, waiting for someone. Michael walks through the house door and sees Alice staining into space. Alice sees he is in the room and stairs at him with puppy eyes. She was scared. Michael had send Alice to kill Janine, slip pills into her drink so Michael and Alice could run away together, and take baby Scarlett with them, but Alice didn't do it. She chickened out and now she is worried of Michaels reaction._

_"I've been waiting in the pub for a call" He said walking closer to her "..From you" Alice nodded. "Well?" "Well what?" Alice replies shrugging as If she knew nothing of the situation. Michael staired at her for a second, "Did you do it?" "Yeah" she responds, lying through her teeth. "Yeah? You gave her the pills? All of them?" He asks, looking dead at her, she never leaves eye contact, "Yeah". _

_"Yeah? is she sleeping" he asks with a small smirk on his face, "Not yet.. She will be" Alice replies, with literally no emotion in her voice. Michael stands by the door, he is moving his tie from side to side, Alice hasn't moved. "I dunno. The bingo shuts at '11 so well do an hour of that" Alice nods. "So you wanna leave Scarlett on her own for 5 hours on her own?" she asks. "No no no that's excessive you're right. you can go in there, yeah you go in there and wait with her" Alice nods her head and smiles. "Ok.. To wait for Janine to wake up?" Her smile fade's. "She won't" he replies fastly, __"How can you be so shore?", __"'Cause the pills... They, they put you to sleep". __"Yeah... That's what one or two do. You crushed up a lot more then that didn't you Michael? There was hardly anything left from that brand new bottle, so how many pills? HOW MANY?" She asks and he just stands there for a minute, silent. _

_"Are you a pharmacist?" __"No, are you?", __"Yeah... I am" he goes silent again. "Please tell me you still dosed her, Alice!". __"No I didn't!" Her face turns to disgust. He sighs. "I asked you to do one thing!" He says raising his voice. She rolls her eyes and heads for the door but he blocks her in, she steps back. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT ANIMAL IS STILL BREATHING?" He said practically shouting. __"You sent me there to murder her!" Alice replies, __"Yeah and it was brilliant. It was brilliant! Huh... Who cares if it's tonight or tomorrow night or if it's forever it's just leached with details" Michael replies sounding totally insane! _

_"ITS SOMEONES LIFE!" Alice replies shouting back in his face. "No no no! It's Scarlett's life! It's Scarlett's life! Don't you understand? You left her in there with that poisonous woman!" Michael shouts back. __"SHES HER MOTHER!" Alice screams. "Who cares" Michael replies, "Scarlett's gonna be manipulated now Brain washed" Alice nods, "Exactly what you've been doing to me" she replies spitefully. _

_Michael opens his mouth shocked sarcastically. "Oh how dare you. I love you. Do you have any idea? You really don't get it do you? You don't have any idea something so rear and forchinat you are?" Alice has tears in her eyes. She is so confused of how to feel. Michael Leans down to try to kiss her but Alice moves her head, she is now facing the wall refusing to look at hi. He gets angry. _

_"Just, just help me!" He said rubbing his face constantly. "Help me to understand why I would put so much faith in a rech like you!" He shouts. Alice is still facing the wall but is crying harder. "Huh? I'm waiting!" He says agaiN, "YOU NEED TO KNOW YOUR PLACE GIRL. BECAUSE YOU ARE AN ACOLYTE, YOU SERVE ME!" He screams. Alice cried harder, really hurt by him. "ME!" He screams again. _

_"You talk of love? Your own father didn't love you" that's when Alice stopped crying, "Yes he did" she said, "NOO HE DIDNT!" He screams again, Alice turns around to face the man she thought she loved. Michael pants for a few seconds but goes back to his hateful speech to Alice, "The day he died I bet he cried his blessed relief" Michael smirks. "HALLELUJAH HE WOULD HAVE SAID... BECAUSE I've rid myself of this patheti, fevel, projedy" Alice looks up at him, pure HATRID in her eyes. She puts her hand on his face the knees him in the groin. He gets down on his hands and knees in pain and she walks out the house. He screams at the top of his voice "ALICCCEEE!"_

* * *

"Holy shit" she said outloud. She loved the drama in the show. She just hated she had to wait for 2 days to see whats going to happen next. She looked at time on her phone to check the time 12:47pm. Siam rolled her eyes. She figured her mom and sister were staying at Velvet's the night, _"A text would have been nice, mom". _she thinks to herself. She goes to the kitchen for food. She sees vertically nothing. Again rolling her eyes she decides just to have nothing, just have a glass of water and head to bed. She was pissed off, her mom had been out all day with the girls so she was lonely, their was no food, and her dad hadn't got in contact with her since he had left. She checks her BBM and sees 23 people had write to her, not BCs but all saying they had saw her dad on TV and shit like that, she blocks people who say that, then she saw some that said "Hey" and stuff like that so she replied to them then suddenly she gets a text from her dad

_'Hey baby. Sorry i haven't contacted you while I've been on the road, I've been crazy busy! Well Vince has booked me for more appearances and live events so I won't be home for a couple extra weeks. Sorry baby, I love you.. Don't for get it. - Dad.'_

Sian replies

_Why doesn't this surprise me? Whatever dad. Don't bother contacting me while you're on the road, all you do is put me in shit moods constantly. Just don't bother._

Sian updates her BBM status _'in such a shit mood. Everyone can fuck off!' _She writes that then puts her iPhone down on the bedside cabinet to charge. She sighs and climbs into bed. Taking another deep sigh she closes her eyes and after a while of thinking, she falls asleep.

**SORRY IT SUCKED. :/ PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
